The Grand Finale
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: Filled prompt for kink meme: Kyouko watches Sayaka while she's having sex with Kyousuke. Warnings: smut, dubcon, voyeurism, angst, unrequited love.


**The Grand Finale**

Kyouko sat on the branch she'd slept on for so many nights in favour of a comfortable bed in a deluxe suite, wondering if she was a martyr or a masochist.

She blinked away tears as she heard high pitched gasps and lower grunts coming from inside the bedroom of Kamijou Kyousuke; in her mind known as the pussy violin boy. But he was what made Sayaka happy and kept her from despairing, so Kyouko bit her tongue and let things happen.

Well, okay; that's not exactly what she did.

At first, Sayaka had pissed her off. She was a self-righteous bitch who was so enlightened because she had recognized that _she_ didn't need anything so badly that signing her life away was a good idea; but someone else did. Even though she had seen Mami _die_ right in front of her, according to Homura, she somehow thought that she was special and that there was no way the same thing could happen to her.

Or she thought that pussy violin boy being able to play his goddamned instrument was more important than her life.

He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to starve. Heck, he was probably even going to be able to walk again.

But he couldn't play his little violin, and that was more important than Sayaka living a long and fulfilling life.

So naturally, Kyouko wanted to kick her ass a bit and teach her a lesson. Here was a girl who not only made the same mistake she did, but somehow managed to be even stupider about it.

At least Kyouko's wish kept her family fed for a few months. Kyouko had gotten some gain from it.

Sayaka had gotten absolutely nothing except for a death sentence.

Then things went downhill. Fast.

From what Kyouko had gathered, one of Sayaka's best friends had a crush on pussy violin boy too. This friend was a lot more upfront with her feelings (and as much as it disgusted Kyouko to admit it, a lot more conventionally pretty too), so she went after pussy violin boy first. And he was thrilled. Healed hands, pretty girlfriend; things were really going his way, huh?

And why should he even think about giving Sayaka the time of day? Clearly, he was so happy with his own life that he had to focus on that, and Sayaka wasn't included in it.

He of course wondered how he had been healed so quickly; plenty of doctors had. How, how, how, how, how?

But he never asked _why_.

Sayaka signed away her life for that prick who didn't even bat an eye or wondered _why_ he had been so fortunate as to have a miracle bestowed upon him; a miracle that others would have killed for.

 _He_ should have been the one to sign away his life. Not Sayaka.

But she did. That's what matters.

And Sayaka started to go insane.

Kyouko was terrified when Sayaka was fighting the witch Elsa Maria. She was covered in cuts; Kyouko could even see her _bones_ for god's sakes. Sayaka just kept running, and kept fighting. Kyouko wondered if Sayaka was trying to prove how strong she was for being able to keep going when she was so badly injured.

It horrified her even more when she pieced two and two together. Sayaka couldn't _feel_ it. She couldn't feel anything.

Kyouko knew what that was like. Kyouko had been numb before. She had been numb for a long time; it was a nice sort of purgatory because she didn't have to face her demons. She could just keep on going. She wasn't exactly living. But she was alive.

There was something about Sayaka though…she wasn't even alive.

She was dead but still walking. She was just a zombie.

Kyouko had somehow gotten to witness her own rise and fall in just two weeks, played out by another. She had lived it, and now she was a spectator of it.

Kyouko hated her life; she admitted it now. She had gone on for so long like this that she didn't think there was a way out anymore.

She hoped that Sayaka would though. Sayaka had only been like this for a week. That wasn't long. She could change, right? She could go back to the way she was before. Maybe she could even become something-no, someone better! A real hero.

She could have a story where courage and love won.

Kyouko tried to talk to the girl. She even told her the story about her family. She hoped that Sayaka could understand that selfishness was not the worst thing in the world; she needed some to live. And her life was worth living.

Sayaka pushed her away though. She had been nicer to Kyouko ever since, but she still insisted that she wanted nothing to do with her outside of hunting and she was never going to live the way Kyouko did.

Kyouko offered her friendship, and she was refused. She got that. She wasn't surprised. It stung, but she wasn't surprised.

The only person who had ever been stupid enough to try to be her friend was Mami, and look at what happened to her.

Kyouko still wanted to help. Maybe she would be in the background while Sayaka was the star the show; that would be fine. As long as the show ended well, Kyouko would be happy.

Kyouko had planned things with Madoka. She asked Madoka about Sayaka's passions, which apparently mostly consisted of classical music, pussy violin boy, baseball and computer games. Pussy violin boy wasn't an option. Classical music would probably remind her too much of pussy violin boy, so that wasn't an option.

That left baseball and computer games.

Kyouko wondered if arcade games were close enough; besides, then maybe she could meet someone new and even better than that guy.

Kyouko watched as Madoka was about to invite her to try out the arcade when things took, unfortunately but unsurprisingly, another turn for the worse.

Sayaka got into an argument with Hitomi and Kyousuke…kind of. Sayaka had actually heard them badmouthing her, and they had some pretty nasty things to say.

Hitomi had noted that Sayaka was absent from school a lot, and when she was there, she looked miserable. Kyousuke had noticed (amazingly), but didn't know what to say so of course he said nothing at all like the worthless chicken shit he is. Hitomi told him she thought Sayaka was jealous of their relationship ( _well duh_ ), and maybe she was jealous of both of them for their recent achievements because while they were passing classes with flying colours, receiving various awards, and getting miraculously healed, Sayaka was flunking things.

Then Kyousuke said: "I wish she would just be happy for us. I know it must be hard to watch us do well, but being happy for others' success is what good friends do. Why can't she try to be a better friend?"

Sayaka went berserk fighting a familiar later that evening.

Homura told her and Sayaka about some kind of mega witch that was coming to destroy Mitakihara. Sayaka had grinned manically after Homura saw them out.

"I'll get to die like a hero, saving them and the city. How could anyone call me a bad friend then?"

Kyouko knew that arcade games wouldn't distract Sayaka, and those assholes she called her friends didn't deserve Sayaka.

But pussy violin boy was what made Sayaka happy, and Sayaka was right. She didn't stand a chance against something like that witch if it was really as big as Homura said it was; she was too weak and inexperienced. Hell, Kyouko had a pretty strong chance of dying in it too.

So Kyouko scavenged up the little bit of her magic that she had; the special magic she got from her wish that she had rejected so long ago.

She was going to use some of that enchantment magic to make Sayaka's last week on earth the happiest one she'd had in her entire life.

Finding the backstabbers was easy. It was surprisingly easy to find them separated too; they didn't spend as much time together as Kyouko would have assumed a couple would. Pussy violin boy was way more interested in his violin than pussy, as it turned out.

 _Big surprise there._

"You know you're a bad friend doing this. You know Sayaka loves him, and you do it anyways. You don't deserve him and you don't deserve Sayaka. You know this. The best thing you can do is to dump him and not talk to Sayaka until she talks to you." Kyouko said, penetrating Hitomi's eyes with a steel gaze that was returned by a vacant one.

"You're right. I'm a bad friend and I don't deserve Kyousuke. I should dump him and let Sayaka forgive me when she's ready." She whispered in her trance.

Kyouko was feeling charitable and dropped her off at her house after she passed out, which she had found after tracking her on a separate occasion.

Hitomi broke up with Kyousuke that night. He wasn't as upset as he should have been that his first girlfriend dumped him. Kyouko supposed that most rational people wouldn't form too tight of a bond after one week; for Kyouko, it had taken her a solid two before she went crazy trying to help Sayaka.

 _I am so pathetic._

Sayaka had been concerned when she heard, and asked Madoka for advice as to whether or not she should talk to Hitomi. Madoka suggested giving Hitomi a bit of time. Kyouko was grateful for that; it gave her more time to execute her plan.

Kyouko went to the asshole the next night. He was right where she figured he would be; in his bedroom practicing his violin. She pushed his window up easily and slid in while he was distracted trying to perfect a chord.

"Wha-who are you?" He looked startled, but not scared that she was there when he finally noticed her presence. With an expressionless face, she picked him up and threw him harshly against the wall; not enough to bruise or hurt too much, but enough to frighten him and satisfy her own bloodlust towards him.

"You love Sayaka. She has always been there for you, through good times and in bad. She is one of your best friends and you would be lucky to date her." She said sternly as she stared into his eyes.

It was more difficult to persuade him. Hitomi had already been feeling inklings of a desire to leave pussy violin boy to save her friendship with Sayaka. He genuinely only saw Sayaka as a friend though.

She had to work harder and exhausted a lot more magic than she would care to admit on thoroughly bewitching him.

But it worked. And that was what mattered.

He confessed to her the next day. Sayaka had the good graces her bitch of a friend lacked and rejected him at first out of kindness for her friend. Surprisingly, it was Homura who convinced Sayaka to just have one last week of happiness before Walpurgisnacht. Homura later told Kyouko that they would need Sayaka to be in high spirits before the battle. Kyouko had a distinct feeling that there was something Homura wasn't telling her…but she had that feeling about the mysterious girl all the time.

And it wasn't like that wasn't something Kyouko wanted…she wanted Sayaka to be happy and she wanted to make sure she was alright.

She was sure of it.

That was all she wanted. That would make her last week happy too. Because love and courage would have won.

Right?

Kyouko was feeling a lot less sure of that as she watched the scene play out in the bedroom. The curtains had been carelessly left open, so she had a clear view of everything.

The stars of the show were so engrossed with each other that they didn't realize they had an audience at all. Sayaka was completely and thoroughly smitten.

Kyousuke was completely and thoroughly…

Enchanted.

The corners of Kyouko's mouth twitched downwards in some kind of negative emotion she couldn't place. Disgust? Guilt? General displeasure? She'd never been good at sorting out what she was feeling.

It surprised Kyouko how shitty the last week had been. She tracked Sayaka closely, making sure that nothing went wrong. Sayaka was going to have the best week of her life; Kyouko was determined.

She watched Sayaka and pussy violin boy go to a fair. She won all of the fair games for him; go figure.

She watched them go to a movie.

She watched him play a love song he had written for her.

She watched them hold hands and walk through the park.

She watched them have their first kiss by a fountain.

She watched everything.

They sure knew how to put on one hell of a show.

Sayaka would leave for a few hours at a time to hunt a witch while he practiced. Kyouko followed too, and sometimes gave backup when Sayaka needed it. Kyouko hunted sparingly, mostly when Sayaka was asleep. Even then, she didn't want to leave; what if she had some kind of nightmare that sent her over the edge? What if her boyfriend broke her spell and broke up with Sayaka? What if-

She shook her head. Nothing was going to go wrong now. They only had one night left.

The only thing that could go wrong was their final farewell.

Sayaka had tried saying goodbye tonight. She tried to explain that the storm that was forecasted to hit tomorrow was something worse than what anyone could imagine. Her boyfriend smiled vacuously at her and kissed her to shut her up.

Then they kissed again. And again. And again.

Kyouko watched as their mouths started to open and close against each other. She could imagine their tongues dancing together between their lips. She watched as their hands stray, pussy violin boy's in particular starting to explore under her shirt.

Kyouko thought Sayaka might turn her away from the way she jolted back in surprise when he first grabbed her breast. Kyouko had watched in interest as various emotions flashed in Sayaka's eyes.

She could recognize a distinct feeling of disappointment when Sayaka smiled shyly and took her shirt off. Sayaka had beautiful, unblemished alabaster skin. Kyouko's own was darker and riddled with scars.

For the first time, Kyouko started to feel ashamed and like a voyeur when Sayaka had to help her clueless boyfriend get her bra off. He had taken his own shirt off at some point, but Kyouko wasn't really paying attention to him.

He wasn't the star. He would never be the star.

Not to Kyouko, anyways. But to Sayaka, he was all there was.

Kyouko swallowed a lump in her throat when his hands went up her skirt. She couldn't see what they were doing, but she saw the way his wrist moved nervously up and down and Sayaka let out a quiet, over exaggerated moan bashfully. Her face was as red as the apples Kyouko loved to eat so much.

Her face was as red as the apple Sayaka had rejected from Kyouko.

Kyouko decided it must have been raining at the point. Her face was starting to get wet. She furiously wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She should have stopped watching; if not for her sanity, but to respect Sayaka's privacy.

But she couldn't turn away.

Sayaka was completely naked now. She had such a pretty body. Kyouko's own was very wiry and toned from years of fighting witches. Sayaka had just started, so she had a softer body that had hints of muscle underneath; like Aphrodite.

Kyouko's fingers twitched as she wondered what Sayaka's skin felt like. She had only felt it with violence when she punched the girl. She wondered how it would feel if she got to touch it tenderly. Would it be as warm and smooth as it looked?

Their lips were back together, and they were both naked. Kyouko's upper lip twitched in disgust when she saw the boy's erection. She had never seen one, but she'd heard rude men on the street offering to show theirs to her when she first became homeless. She was right; they were as gross as they sounded like they would be.

Kyouko finally looked away when Sayaka grasped it uncertainly, her hand being guided there by her chosen companion's own. Sayaka looked down at it like she was scared, but her nerves clearly disappeared when she looked up at his lustful, pleasured expression.

What hurt the most was her smile; it was so _adoring_.

Kyouko clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could when she heard him start to groan. It was such an ugly sound. She couldn't appreciate the melodies he could play on his violin like Sayaka could, but she would rather listen to that for a thousand hours than hear one more second of that.

Her stomach dropped sharply when she heard him pant out breathlessly "Please, Sayaka. Can I-can I be inside you?"

 _What a sick question to ask._

Kyouko opened her eyes slightly; just enough to catch Sayaka nod and roll over onto her back. She opened her legs and he sat himself in between them. He fumbled around awkwardly and started to move.

Sayaka winced at first. Kyouko had made a move to get up and jump in.

She didn't when she heard him ask if Sayaka was alright. Sayaka had such a reassuring smile on her face when she nodded at him to keep going. He obliged.

It was raining harder now. It must be. Her face was drenched.

Kyouko never knew rain drops were this warm, or tasted this much like salt.

They had gone on like that for less than a minute before they switched positions; he was out of breath already.

 _What a weakling._ A part of Kyouko's mind reminded her that it was probably because he was still regaining the ability to walk, but she really didn't appreciate that.

He laid down on his back and Sayaka straddled him. This time she was the one reaching between them awkwardly to guide him into-

Kyouko looked away again, tugging on her hair. She rocked back and forth harshly, even shaking the smaller branches a bit.

And thus, the pants, grunts, and moans started to get louder. Evidently his parents weren't home.

She looked back at them. Sayaka's skin was glowing in the moonlight. His was stained by shadows. Kyouko was glad; it made it harder to focus on him.

Sayaka's breasts, which were much larger than Kyouko's own, were bouncing up and down rhythmically. She had such a pleased expression on her face. She wasn't just in the throes of ecstasy.

She was completely and thoroughly in love.

And it was just a sham. He didn't love her. He never did.

Kyouko had tricked him. Just like she had tricked all of those people into hanging on her father's every word.

Kyouko wondered what would happen if Sayaka ever found out the truth. She felt a sob wrack her body.

 _She'd kill herself._

Kyouko buried her face in her hands and brought her knees to her chest. She had put on quite a show alright; and the only person who didn't know that's what it was, was Sayaka.

Sayaka, who had a brief look of disappointement on her face when her bewitched boyfriend spasmed beneath her, crying out as he came before she could finish. Sayaka, who quickly replaced the look was a gentle smile and assured him she was satisfied. Sayaka, who rolled off of him and snuggled against his side as they cuddled in post-coital bliss.

Sayaka, who smiled as she dreamed like her wish had finally come true. And she didn't regret anything.

Kyouko watched them as their chests rose and fell out of sync. They held each other close for some time before they eventually rolled away from each other in their sleep.

A part of Kyouko knew that their whole spectacle had only taken about ten minutes, but it had felt _so_ much longer than that.

Kyouko felt a sharp pang of shame when she felt hints of arousal stirring in her core when she thought of how Sayaka looked…

And imagined if those loving looks had been for her instead of him.

Kyouko was about to puke. She jumped off the tree and ran away before she could.

Now it actually was raining. Not much, but enough to make it slightly less obvious that she was crying; and she was crying hard.

 _I'm so, so pathetic!_

Kyouko ducked into an alleyway and curled up beside a dumpster.

Sayaka was happy. Sayaka was so happy. She got everything she really wanted. Her love and courage had prevailed.

That was all Kyouko had wanted, right?

What had Kyouko wanted? What had she expected?

"I don't even remember anymore…" She whimpered to herself.

She felt cold. She was freezing. It was like she was collapsing in on herself.

She pulled out her soul gem. There wasn't a single speckle of the vibrant red it used to be. It was the darkest, most foreboding black she had ever seen.

It was like Sayaka's was last week, but worse. They almost matched.

How amazing it would have been if their soul gems were the same colour; like there was no difference between them…like neither one was better than the other.

"I like it black. It feels right. I think." She muttered.

She closed her eyes as one last tear fell.

She felt a blossom of unimaginable pain about to burst, before she felt nothing but sweet oblivion. Her warm corpse fell limply to the side as her soul gem hatched into a grief seed.

 **AN:** I wonder if this was what the original poster had in mind back in 2011; probably not. Ah well. For anyone who's curious to know what happens, Kyouko's spell over Kyousuke is broken after she becomes a witch, so Kyousuke freaks out when he wakes up the next morning. Homura is pissed at herself when she finds out Kyouko became a witch because she didn't watch her carefully enough. Homura quickly kills Ophelia (Kyouko's witch) and tells Sayaka she must have skipped town. Homura and Sayaka battle Walpurgisnacht and fail miserably. Madoka contracts and witches out immediately. Homura resets the timeline. Tada!

I have not forgotten about Chewing on Diamonds; in fact, chapter 8 is done and just being reviewed by my beta right now. Hopefully that will come out in the next week.

I finally got to fill a kink meme prompt! Yay! Now I get to ask for one…. (*cough* KyouSaya smut but both genderbent *cough*).


End file.
